Blood Thief
by arya21
Summary: Alice students special humans visit Cross Academy with unclear reasons. Now as they discover about vampires, they to discover why they were sent, concerning a certain blood thief. On the other hand, Yuki starts to doubt her identity and feelings. Enjoy!


So I guess I'm back for the last time before school starts…This fanfic will be a cross-over between Vampire Knights and Alice Academy

**So I guess I'm back for the last time before school starts…This fanfic will be a cross-over between Vampire Knights and Alice Academy. Though you don't really have to know alice academy to understand this. I also posted another VK fanfic with the title 'A Vampire's Keeper' whichever gets more reviews will be updated. I posted both of it at the same time!**

**Things you should know:**

**Alice- a special ability; has many types and forms**

**Alice Academy- a special school for special humans; secluded from the society**

**Will be Mikan and Yuuki's POV**

**SUMMARY:**

**Alice students visit Cross Academy with unclear reasons and nothing but confusion with them. Now as the new students discover about vampires, they slowly discover the reason they were sent. On the other hand, Yuki also starts to doubt her identity and feelings. **

"The only thing constant in this world is CHANGE"

Chapter 1

Unlike most of the students from Alice Academy the question in my mind has always been why Alice was created rather than how it is attained. Maybe you can say what a stupid question for an alice like me. Now as I look out of the darkly tinted windows of the car (mind you, I can't see anything from the outside world) I think, why has the headmaster sent us to this school called Cross Academy.

The ride was silent, almost too loud. How ironic that what is quiet can become loud and what was warm can become cold. Just like a heart warmed of anger can become a heart as cold as stone. The car came to a halt and I was welcomed by a gun directed to my head…

"Don't do anything rash, vampire…" A cold voice welcomed us, eyes filled with fury and disgust. In less than a second another gun was also directed to him, Hotaru's.

"We are not vampires." She replied before shooting her ever-classic baka-gun towards the silver haired guy. I rushed to him, worry in my eyes as I imagine the pain that certain gun can send. After all, I had to endure that almost everyday if I wanted to hug my best friend but a girl was ahead of me, already on her knees and scolding the injured man on the floor.

"Zero! Why did you point a gun at them?! Are you crazy? What happened to pacifism? Headmaster will be very disappointed, vampires are friends."

I stood in front of the pair, my eyes filled with wonder. They addressed us as vampires twice within the last two minutes already. I offered my hand to the guy with a smile on my face, he stared at me.

"Sorry about my friend. Don't worry; the shot does not do any major damage, just pain and a few dead brain cells ." Still he stared, I continued: "What made you think we were vampires?" I received another glare and I swear if I was not used from the ones Natsume gives me, I would have cried from intimidation.

"Excuse my friend; he's not very comfortable with the night class…" The girl muttered as she helped the man named Zero to his feet. Now it was my turn to stare. "Night Class?" I tinted my head to the left and looked directly into the girl's wide almost red eyes.

"Night class is where vampires go and Day Class is for normal humans. The headmaster didn't tell you?" She seemed rather entertained by question, I felt stupid.

"Unfortunately, no. We were just asked to ride a car and before we knew it, were here. Anyway, I'm Mikan and I'm not a vampire." Now there were two of us confused by what was happening.

۞۞۞

The headmaster's office felt warm, and it had nothing to do with the weather. The new students were at one corner, oblivious to Zero's deadly aura. There were two girls, one was Mikan, the other was short haired with eyes the color of deep purple and a gun on hand; the same gun that shot Zero earlier. The two boys seemed like the two ends of a magnet. So different yet similar. One has jet-black hair and a look that can equal the night class with crimson eyes and earring with symbols parallel to my bracelet. The other naive and prince-like, hair and eyes like that of Aido's but full of innocence like Mikan's.

Kaname was the first to make a move towards the new students, towards Mikan. He lifted her chin and asked:

"Could you please open your mouth?" I felt my chest tighten, the temperature was getting higher. Still, Mikan did as she was told and reveled her while teeth but no fangs were evident. Kaname smiled and turned to the headmaster.

"They are not vampires."

"What made you think that? Are you plain stupid or what?" The new boy with fiery crimson eyes said before sending a fireball towards Kaname. Before Kaname could do anything about the fireball, Mikan screamed thus, the fireball disappeared like it never happened.

The headmaster stared, jaw hanging and out of words. Mikan's eyes were glaring at the boy who sent a fireball, the blonde boy behind him while the other girl came forward.

"Are you the headmaster?" Her voice was cold as ice, face remaining without emotion. The headmaster motioned a nod, she continued: "Do you know why we are here?" The headmaster shook his head. He was beginning to look like a dog following orders. "Do you want to know who we are and how they did that?" Headmaster nodded like never before, the girl's eyes shone. "100 dollars please." The headmaster's jaw again dropped. Kaname moved towards her and gave her the money, still looking relaxed as if expecting it. "It will be worth it." She gave Kaname a CD which we immediately watched.

۞۞۞

Again, Hotaru was being Hotaru. I was still glaring at Natsume, how dare he do that to someone he does not even know. He was now back to his old façade, hands in pockets like someone with no care to the world.

The guy who was the said headmaster spoke after watching the video Hotaru sold them. He looked better composed though still weary of what to do.

"So, the question is what to do with you. You do not seem like normal humans…"

"Obviously…" Natsume muttered.

"You are not vampires either. I don't really think you have bloodlust but with what Natsume Hyuuga just demonstrated, you don't seem to be safe for the day class students."

"Don't you dare!" The silver haired guy commented, really, he's so much like Natsume.

"With no other option, I will make you students of the night class!" He was almost dancing around the whole room; something like Narumi will do if you ask me.

"Gay freak…" Was another remark from Natsume.

"Stupid! You're going to put them in a den of monsters!"

"I am hurt by your words Kiryuu. I think that would be best and as we have seen, they seem to be capable of defending themselves, especially Ms. Imai and Mr. Hyuuga, don't you agree?" The speaker had a mysterious aura around him, and as he spoke, I saw fangs. Petrified would not be a word to describe how I felt, it was like being close to death yet protected from it. The girl took me away from my thoughts.

"Yuki Cross." She smiled. "The guy with silver hair is Zero Kiryuu, the other Kaname Kuran. Both Vampires" I forced a smile through my scared face after hearing the word vampire.

"Hi," I replied politely. "Introductions seem to be useless since you watched our profile but anyway, I'm Mikan Sakura nullification alice, the other girl is Hotaru Imai invention alice. The blonde is Ruka Nogi animal pheromone and the brat earlier is my partner Natsume Hyuuga fire alice."

۞۞۞

I led the new students to the moon dorm. Tension was at its peak. Zero had his gun held by its tilt making me wonder if it was meant for the night class or the new students behind us. I placed a hand on his shoulder, hopeful it will relax his tensed form. He let out a sigh as I directed a smile towards him. Normally it is he who protects me from harm but it is I who comforts him. Zero is someone I care for.

Halls were empty, as it should be. It is the middle of the day, vampires were asleep. As we entered, Mikan seemed fascinated by the grandeur of the moon dorm. I can't blame her; even I am always captivated by the elegance and beauty of the moon dorm. My hand rested on the wall, looking for the light switch when it froze, immediately covered by ice. I turned and there was Aido holding a smirk on his face.

"You who always tell me to get away from humans now brought them to the den, careless are you not Ms. Perfect?" He was coming closer; I tensed and instinctively reached for my rod under my skirt. Suddenly the ice disappeared; I turned to Mikan and instantly knew it was her. Aido looked around as if looking for someone face pale when Zero's gun had the opportunity to direct its point to his face.

"Give me a good reason not to pull the trigger, vampire." Zero was in front of me, shielding me from Aido when I voiced out:

"Zero!" He slightly tuned his head to view me from the corner of his eyes.

"We're new students." Hotaru spoke in an indifferent tone.

"But your not vampires." Aido questioned when the door instantly opened to reveal Kaname. At once, Aido bowed down. "Yuki." I tensed; his voice always had a hold of me, grabbing my attention. "I'll take care of it. I'm sorry for the trouble. Aido will receive proper punishment for defying a perfect." He smiled, that lonely smile I have always wanted to change. I noticed Aido again turn pale, poor Aido I thought. With that in mind, Zero and I left the moon dorm.

۞۞۞

**That's it for chapter one. Please, please leave a review! Tell me what to improve on and how you would like the story to go, since I still have some spaces within my plot. Help would be truly appreciated! I will not continue this if the other fanfic 'A Vampire's Keeper' will get more reviews…**

**Arya21**

**June 2, 2008**


End file.
